


tea and watermelons

by lovechuu14



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kinda?, M/M, but i dont think there is, honestly feeling real seungmin right now, hyunjin best boyfriend, hyunjin has nice hands but that isnt the point, i wanted there to be a plot, idk what this is, janice is greedy, mutally being whipped, seungmin is sleep deprived, seungmin totally doesn't love hyunjin, theyre both broke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovechuu14/pseuds/lovechuu14
Summary: Glasses perched on the end of his nose, unkempt chestnut hair tumbling into his eyes and sweater covered hands clutching the sides of his head, Seungmin let his pen fall onto his cluttered desk. A mess of old maths books, assorted stationary and abandoned mugs of tea and coffee surrounded him - the only clear space being a sheet of paper littered with incoherent scribbles, notations and numbers.Yet there was clearly no solution on the paper. Or anything that even slightly resembled some notion of arriving to one, at least to the untrained eye, it seemed.Basically, Seungmin being overworked and needing to take a break whilst Hyunjin is best boyfriend and comes to the rescue. I can't summarise sorry :(
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Tea

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry i dont know how to punctuation and grammar and highkey gave up editing halfway through

"...ok so if I add the 57 to the root of 893 and then take that from the square of 38 that should give me something to work with... but wait- no, that wont work because of how stupid Janice needs those 57 watermelons because her greedy ass isn't full- so if I try to half the square of 38 and then put it with the- urghhhhhhh~ WhAt KiNd oF qUeStIOn IS tHIs iT dOeSnT eVeN MaKe sENsE…"

Glasses perched on the end of his nose, unkempt chestnut hair tumbling into his eyes and sweater covered hands clutching the sides of his head, Seungmin let his pen fall onto his cluttered desk. A mess of old maths books, assorted stationary and abandoned mugs of tea and coffee surrounded him - the only clear space being a sheet of paper littered with incoherent scribbles, notations and numbers.

Yet there was clearly no solution on the paper. Or anything that even slightly resembled some notion of arriving to one, at least to the untrained eye, it seemed. 

It certainly seemed that way to Seungmin as he let his head plop onto the sheet- his arm reaching out and fumbling around for his phone as he dragged it closer to his face. Turning his head to the side, he let his eyes adjust to the screen, just in time to see a text-

Jinnie ❤-min why aren't u picking up or replying :(  
Jinnie ❤-im gonna assume ur overworking urself again because you never ignore me for this long :/  
Jinnie ❤-im coming over so u better open the door for me >:(  
Jinnie ❤-im here minnie open the doorrrrrrr

-before hearing three loud consecutive knocks on the weak frame of his door. His head perked up at the sound, and he quickly got up- well... as quickly as his legs would allow him after sitting in the same position for so long. In fact- it was more like Seungmin stumbling to his feet with the assistance of his table, taking unsteady steps towards the door. 

However, his eyes were drawn to the mirror- which he had coincidentally ended up dropping near the door when moving in (and of course he hadn't picked it up again, because, lets be honest, what was the point). His reflection wearily stared back at him- big doe eyes, dulled by a lack of sleep. Chocolate brown locks tousled and askew by his frustrated hands. Not to even mention how he was wearing week old clothes that stunk of sweat and his dirty old glasses. Long story short, he was a mess- a mess that wasn't suitable to meet his boyfriend- who, by the way, was probably sporting his perfect visuals again. 

"SEUNGMIN OPEN THE DOORRRRR- I TOLD YOU I WAS COMING AND I KNOW UR HOME BECAUSE UR A HERMIT"

He could barely see properly yet couldn't tell whether it was because of his glasses or fatigue not to mention he had a splitting headache. If Seungmin was completely honest with himself, he just wanted to collapse- have an excuse for feeling this way, for not doing his work. Taking steps towards the door, he reached for the handle- steadying his breathing, before opening the door...

...to be crushed into an intense hug.

"MINNIE YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME FOR A WHOLE WEEK I THOUGHT YOU WERE IGNORING ME AND I GOT SO SCARED BUT U WEREN'T AND YOU LOOK LIKE SUCH A MESS PLEASE NEVER DO THAT AGAIN OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING- COME ON-"

Dragging his boyfriend back into his own house, Hyunjin sat the younger down on his own sofa and practically ran to the kitchen (not before carefully pecking him on the cheek)...

"MIN DO YOU WANT SOME TEA- ACTUALLY WAIT NEVER MIND, ILL GET YOU SOME MILK. Knowing you, you've probably been surviving on coffee and tea for the past few days... to be honest i wouldn't even be surprised if you- wait-"

Hyunjin poked his head back into the room, concern laced into his eyes as he carefully asked-

"Min... have you slept yet..."

"...no... but its fine dont worry im just gonna finish this stupid problem then sleep-"

"MINNIE~ you're gonna go shower and then sleep we don't even have class tomorrow so there's no excuse-"

"but my work-"

"shhhhh, it's fine, we'll get it done- promise- now go shower you smelly. shoo shoooooo"

And that was how Seungmin ended up dozing off in his boyfriends lap, wet hair flopping onto Hyunjin's thighs and wetting his borrowed pyjamas whilst his face was traced with feather light touches. They were sat on the sofa in Seungmin's flat (which had magically cleaned up whilst he was in the shower) and Hyunjin was attempting to do Seungmin's work whilst also not waking him up. A difficult task to do with only one hand but he somehow managed it- maybe he did stay up half the night trying to do it but that wasn't the point. 

It was all worth it though, just to see Seungmin's expression the next morning when he woke up in his bed, hair adorably fluffed, eyes barely opening, limbs entangled with Hyunjin's only to find his work had been completed perfectly.

"How did you manage to do that?" whined Seungmin, amazed- and maybe slightly jealous- by how what had taken him a breakdown was done by his boyfriend in the span of one night.

"Min you were so tired you misread the question- to be completely honest though, it was really hard- you definitely couldn't have done it with the amount of sleep you had-"

Seungmin pouted, huffing cutely as he snuggled back into his side,

"Jinnie~"

"Minnie~"

"I love you~"

"I love you too~"


	2. watermelons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so im back :D hope you enjoy this i finally accomplished finishing this which makes me happy

"Watermelons- why is it always watermelons- it couldn't be I don't know- grapes or something- I'm actually going to grr-"

"min you can't just eat the question,"

"my mummy says I can do anything I put my mind to-"

"how about you put your mind towards relaxing rather than eating the watermelon questions-"

"no."

"Yes, or I wont get us ice-cream,"

"...fine... but only because I want ice-cream not because I love you or anything coz that would be absurd pfft"

"sure thing minnie- and I don't love got7"

"hey-"

"I didn't say anything what were we even talking about because I sure don't remember-"  
Hyunjin smiled over at his sweater clad boyfriend, and booped his nose. He was so cute. But that wasn't just Hyunjin's bias speaking, Seungmin just genuinely was extremely cute- i mean- who wouldn't be if they wore massive, rounded glasses that kept on slipping down their nose. And had baby pink sweater paws. And were extremely clingy and soft and had fluffy hair that smelt like strawberries-

Hyunjin was whipped. Strawberry whipped cream to be precise but that wasn't the point. The point was that Seungmin was extremely cute especially when he pouted like he was doing now. And Hyunjin was a weak man, nowhere near immune to the younger's power.

Hence why they were still in Seungmin's room instead of on their way to the ice-cream shop just down the road from Seungmin's flat. What could he say- at least his boyfriend wasn't using his powers to brainwash him.

Or maybe he was-

But for now, Hyunjin was still trying in vain to get the younger away from his desk where yet again, he had planted himself- having been given yet another lengthy assignment, which, yet again, concerned their best friend Janice and her addiction to watermelons. He was extremely annoyed and it was only 9 in the morning- not to mention how it had only been one day since Seungmin had nearly collapsed because of those stupid watermelons and now it was happening again. Hyunjin didn't know what to do. It had always been a struggle to get Seungmin to do something when he had already set his mind to something else and even more so when the person trying to convince him was susceptible to his pouting and whining. He didn't even want to remember how much of a task it had been this morning convincing him to get changed rather than just stay in his pyjamas.

"minnie~ can we get ice-cream first~ im really hungry~" Yes, Hyunjin had been reduced to pulling the guilt trip card and it wasn't something he was proud of but- a boyfriend's gotta do what a boyfriend's gotta do.

"jinnie you know we can't go yet- the shop's not even open and I'm not even close to finishing"

Ah. 

That was an issue. 

That was a big issue. 

Time to iMpRoViSe-

"wHo sAid We'Re gOinG FoR iCe-cReAm-"

"you did you actual dumbass i love you but come on-"

"minnie~ fine-" Hyunjin sighed, this wasn't going to end well,

"maybe I have a surprise planned and I didn't wanna tell you but you left me no choi-"

"A SURPRISE?!?!!"

Well that caught his attention...

"maybe..."

Seungmin turned to him, face contorted into an expression of seriousness as he extends his arms to his boyfriend.

"TAKE ME."

"oh no I'm sorry Seungmin I thought we had to sit and finish your work" teased Hyunjin, momentarily forgetting the intense stress and trauma needed to get to this stage as he couldn't resist teasing the younger. Regardless, he complied, wrapping his arms around the younger to heft him up into his arms, bridal style- causing seungmin to squeal and nearly choke hyunjin.

"You didn't have anything planned did you-"

"nope :)"  
In the end, Hyunjin and his amazing improvising skills had taken an hour and a half of walking through parks (excluding the time taken to eat ice-cream) and pretending he was delaying the surprise to come up with somewhere to go. And that somewhere was Tescos. Because they're both broke. And Hyunjin, again, had amazing improvising skills.  
"H-how did you smiley face in real life- Hyunjin- "

"shhhhhh hurry up and tell me what colour do you want otherwise I'm picking myself- actually nevermind I wanna choose hehe"

"nO WAIT- actually no nevermind I trust you- just, no red-"

Hyunjin slowly peered up from where he was perched on the floor, a box of red dye in his hand

"...jinnie"

"but min it suits you so much~"

"jinnie-do you know hard it is to get that colour out of bathroom tiles? Because it's not easy- I cried-"

"awwwwwwww minnie you're too cute~ ok fine, wait- MINNIE WHAT ABOUT PINK!!!!"

",,, cute,,, ok,, waIT JINNIE CAN I PICK A COLOUR FOR YOU TOO?!"

"AHH WE SHOULD BOTH DO PINK HAIR!!!!"

"ahhHHHHHH YESSSSSS- WAIT- JINNIE THEY HAVE BLUE OH MY GOD JINNIEEEEE YOU NEED TO DYE YOUR HAIR BLUEEEEE"

"AHHHHHHH"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"JINNIEEEEEE"

"MINNIEEEEEE"

They both unanimously opted to ignore the worried glances unceremoniously sent their way by passing customers. 

And continued to whisper scream as they excitedly made their way to pay for the items- in their defence, it wasn't everyday dreams came true in the form of hair dye...

"jinnie I know I've told you before but you really need to consider bathroom size when you move- like- how do you even fit in here-"  
"min- we're both broke-"  
"that is true"  
At the current moment in time, they were both seated on a towel on the stone cold marble tiles of said bathroom, wearing Hyunjin's shirts because his were 'more expendable' according to Seungmin. But Hyunjin wasn't one to argue- seeing Seungmin in his clothes made him swell with a sense of pride and also melt because hello?! he's so tiny?!!?! They didn't differ much in height, or size for that matter, it was more how seungmin was slightly daintier and the olders style was more oversized if anything. 

Seungmin turned to Hyunjin, who was in the process of wrestling some gloves onto his really nice and warm and big and comforting and delicate hands. no, seungmin did not have a thing for hyunjins hands- that would be absurd, he simply appreciated how they iterated the beauty of his boyfriend. Said boyfriends hair was falling into his eyes and the younger took a moment to wonder how he managed to see half the time before tying his hair up. He had seen the latter do it many a time despite how it made him look as stupid as he really was and was now reminded of why- causing him to constantly carry around a hairband. Seungmin did love his boyfriend- but sometimes he could honestly be so... not smart- like that one time he had run into Seungmin's class, apologising and spewing out excuses faster than he could rap. Only to realise after a full 5 minutes that this wasn't his class and whisper a quick "shit" under his breath before apologising once more and sprinting out again. 

It had taken nearly a week to convince his friends that Hyunjin was indeed his boyfriend.  
But he didn't regret it for one moment. Contrary to his sarcastic and often cold demeanour, Seungmin was hopelessly whipped for Hyunjin, blueberry whipped cream to be precise. His hopelessly affectionate actions, his generally carefully thought out dates, his simple attention to detail, his ability to easily pick apart Seungmin's feelings, his puppy like aura- everything- just everything, Seungmin drank it up like a mug of tea on a late night.  
"Minnieeee how did you do my hair so good, I can't even get the gloves onnnn" pouted Hyunjin  
The pout- no, Seungmin's heart did not fail- at least that what he tried to tell himself as he cupped the latter's cheeks in his hands, leaning in the peck his lips and softly stare into his starry eyes.  
"Jinnie, I just followed the instructions, why can't you put the gloves on- waitt- jinnie, no wonder you can't get the gloves on, you need to dry your hands-"  
"ohhhh I knew I was forgetting something, oops"  
"dumbass,,, I love you"  
Hyunjin walked over from where he dried his hands, and bent closer to Seungmin's face to peck his nose, "I love you too ggondae"  
"THAT WAS ONE TIME-"  
"but was it really-"  
"yes- anywayyyy, you have to mix both of the things and then just spread it in my hair- please for the sake of cleaning, be careful-"  
"I'm always careful when it comes to you min"  
"..."

"awhhhh minnie you're blushingg ahh so cute my liddol babie"  
"shhhhhhh you're ruining my ice prince rep"  
"wellllll, now you're my ice prince"  
Needless to say, Seungmin nearly cried.  
It took a whole half an hour for Hyunjin to mix the dye, another hour to massage it into Seungmin's hair, yet another hour as they both waited for it so set, and on top of that nearly 3 hours to wash the dye out of each others hair.  
They weren't the best at this.  
But it was worth it as they snuggled into the mountain of blankets on hyunjins sofa- that was notably larger than his bathroom- watching Cinderella with takeout pizza on the small table. Seungmin's baby pink hair somehow still smelt like strawberries- Hyunjin suspected that he had snuck some of his shampoo into his apartment and used it instead of the blueberry scented one- if he was completely honest, it was the one of the most wholesome things he had seen him do and absolutely adored it. His own midnight blue locks lay messily over his forehead and eyes as he began to drift off, the comforting presence of Seungmin's head on his chest enough to calm him. The knowledge that Seungmin hadn't thought about watermelons all day was enough to let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this :) especially if you've been waiting since the first chapter lol sorry for the long wait. so, i don't know where this is set -yall can be imaginative. i used tesco because i'm uneducated :D i don't even know if they do pink or blue dye in there- oop- i do promise i've been there before tho lol.  
> also for those who don't know, ggondae: old man ( its that thing from gone days)  
> hope you enjoyed ;3; pls leave kudos and comments so that i can feel happy

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading this trash have a heart <3 i really appreciate comments (and kudos) pls feel free to give me criticism as well. i might add another chapter or part to this if i get round to it hence why it says 1/2 but if ur impatient or dont like waiting lol feel free to go


End file.
